Galaxy History
Amazingly old and fantastically new, the Galaxy has been around eons before man, and never existed until they did too. The Neon Genesis The advent of the Neo Tech in the human Cormeum System which utilized quantum conducted light to generate a vast amount of energy from an unknown source, allowed a vast jump in technology and after a century, access to the the Void.' Void Travel The Void is another dimension next to this one that is completely empty, of matter, energy, space and even some say time. By creating a Neon Bridge through the Void, a ship can travel light years in nearly no time at all, but they must be careful not to break out of the bridge or they may be lost forever.' The Genesis Wars Once the humans found other planets and other races, with their own politics and feuds, it did not take long for this technology to get traded, stolen, or copied allowing more races to spread their kind across the Quadrant, and start wars like no others had seen before, ending some planets in what could be calles genocide. It felt like the birth of a new era and its end all in a short few years. Many took it upon themselves to protect the innocent, such as the Space Rangers and the Neon Knights, upholding their own kind of justice, and respecting local system authority, in hopes that nothing like the wars '''that spread the galaxy would happen again. 'The Unity Syndicate After two generations the closest thing the Galaxy had seen to peace was experienced, and most battles to follow were smaller in scale, and at last there was a beacon of hope for a united civilization, and the Unity Syndicate was formed of allied planets. But a beacon of light is a flame to a moth and from the deepest dark of space came the Colossi.' The Colossi Crusades Giant beings of monstrous appearance, without reason and seemingly unstoppable power, came to planets of the Unity and reigned devastation from space. This led to to the Unity and others working to build vast mechanical robots, called the Astro Guard to battle them off. The best that was met was a standstill, the Astro Guard forced to reside at the edge of civilized space, always there to fend off the Colossi. 'The Mech Wars With the perceived strength and enforced rule from the Unity Syndicate, who claimed they needed to spread their rule to protect the Galaxy, planets grew resentful, and using their own Mechs, started to rebel, forming the Mecha Brigade. This new threat divide the Astro Guard and soon all but a few remnants of the Unity remained, battling former allies.' Greater Borders With further exploration, came new discoveries from beings possessing far more power than humans, following older traditions and wielding powers some would call magic, but they called the Ether. Hopes for a united power to spread over the Galaxy seemed unlikely, but wars between systems shrank to small personal conflicts as new fears lessened the use of Void Travel.' Void Demons Stable Void Bridges built throughout the Galaxy started to break down, soon those who monitored them were found driven to madness and anarchy. The priests who spoke of the Ether strengthend their claims that the Void was a place of darkness and evil, the antithesis of their beloved Ether, and demons were coming to claim the greedy. Though few took credence in this, the governments that relied on this stable travel and trade could not deny something was terribly wrong with these gates and in time most were decommissioned, shrinking the Galaxy for better or worse.' Rise of the Privateers Travel between systems was still possible with small Void Drives and short jumps, but the intergalactic economy took a hit, and small privateers and escorts grew in importance, bringing much wealth and fame to the so called Auto Warriors, mercenaries of space and land.' The Age Cyberspace With travel and communication between systems far harder, a new method was developed to compensate - Cyberspace. It was discovered that digital information could travel through the Void instantly, with no reduction of quality or limit on Size, so a virtual reality network was established where people could use digital avatars to interact with each other, and even access information and in a cyber library composed of thousands of planets at once. It was a new era of hope.' End of the Era of Hope Something was found in the Cyberspace, something many thought humans had created themselves, a new intelligence. These kind benefactors helped humans access this digital information, and create new realities, and all they wanted were bodies to interact with the material world. In time these were given, android bodies with holographic displays for their ‘faces’ called Holobots. Thus were born the Holotrons.''' The Holotron Invasion No one knows how long they had been building them, but factories all over the Galaxy were found mass producing Holotron bodies, hidden on hundreds of planets. As soon as this was addressed, the Holotrons struck back. Though most of the factories were destroyed, enough of the Holotrons survived to build more, rising up on more parts of the Galaxy than any one single force could handle, and they were no longer secretive about their agenda. With a malice unseen in artificial intelligence, these beings claimed they were from a plane of their own, a dimension without matter, time or space, and they were content - until they were shown more. Now they want the material world, they want bodies, not just vessels, not just avatars, but to ‘exist’, and if they have to kill every single mortal being to do this with their horrid experiments they will do so. Their leader, Lord Luminary made claims via every device using the Cybernet, projecting his leering face to all civilization.